Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy?
by Lightning Sage
Summary: -SetoxJou- Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi are enemies. Archrivals. Nemesis. At least, that's what they think. What happens when they are forced to cooperate on an elaborate school project? Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter I

Hi everyone I see you decided to pick this story. Well, first off. Lightning Sage and myself decided to team up to write this. It's a yaoi! Oh so yummy. . WITH SETO AND JONOUCHI! Yaaaaaay!

Before I, Kaya Kaiba begin, I'd like to say that neither I, nor Lightning Sage own YGO or any of the characters within, but I wish I owned Seto! giggles Uh.. anyways, on to the fic?!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&() ŸÃ------------------- it was so hard… cries Kidding!

Btw, some of the words from Kaya Kaiba's poem, "One Minute" were used in this chapter. They are displayed in italics -_-…blah, blah--_ -- like that, using double hyphens.

And stuff showed in this: _-…blah, blah-_ refer to flashbacks, flash-forwards, or dreams. (single hyphens used surrounding the text)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to: **_Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy?_**

-

Chapter I__

-

_--One minute,_

_And I'll show you my meaning of love_

_One minute.  
  
_

_Just one.--_

_- Seto smiled at the shorter teen, before lifting his chin, now looking him directly in the eyes. "I said I loved you, and I didn't lie."_

_"I believe you. I love you too, Seto," the boy mumbled quietly before being pulled into a kiss.-_

Seto sat up suddenly, thunder crashing in the background. He ran his fingers through his hair, before he messed it up completely. "RA DAMN IT! WHY THE FUCK AM I DREAMING ABOUT HIM?!" he grumbled. Seto crawled out of bed and walked silently into the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would get rid of his dreams and various other problems.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jonouchi Katsuya hit the wall with a loud yelp as his father figure loomed over him.

"Boy! You're disgusting!" Jonouchi Kentaro roared.

"Me?!" Jou cried. "I ain't the one who's never showered!"

This remark caused his father's bottle of rum to smash into his face with such a force that it knocked him out. The glass shattered into thousands of microscopic pieces, several of them slicing into Jonouchi's cheek.

As morning rolled around, Jonouchi rolled over and climbed to his feet, before pulling out the shards of glass from the side of his face and head. And then he was off to school.

_Oh, great, _Jou thought sarcastically. _School._

Jonouchi discovered on his way to second period English Literature class that their teacher was going to give them a project. And based on the project description, it was going to drive him insane.

Jonouchi stopped when he slammed into to something warm and hard, but he liked the warm part; he was freezing.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid mutt!" Kaiba Seto, Jonouchi's archnemesis, growled angrily.

Jou may have liked the way the person's body felt, but that didn't mean he liked the actual person. "Fuck you!"

Kaiba opened his mouth to counter, but refrained when he caught glimpse of blood trickling down the side of Jonouchi's head.

"Jonouchi, what happened to your face?" Kaiba demanded, seizing the boy's arm. "You're bleeding."

"Why do you care?!" he shot back, wrenching his arm from the taller teen's grip. "Damn it!"

Kaiba's eyes widened momentarily at Jou's comment, but he quickly regained composure. "I don't," he sneered. "Stupid dog…" With that, Kaiba stormed off.

"What in the name of Ra was that about?" Jonouchi wondered as he strode off to his class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, class; as you may have already heard from your fellow classmates, I have assigned you a project," Mrs. Heidecki announced. "You will be working together in groups of two. Your objective is to act out two major scenes from a given Shakespearean novel."

The word 'groups' triggered a sudden commotion throughout the room, until the teacher foiled the students' hope for working with their friends.

"I have chosen the groups. I don't like to see the same people working together all the time. I hope this experience will urge you all to get to know new people and make new friends. Any severe misbehavior amongst group members will result in an automatic failure for this project."

The speech elicited a groan from the entire class, including Jonouchi. _How much do ya wanna bet I get paired with someone I can't stand?_ he thought grumpily.

The teacher read off the pairings and the character each person was assigned. Jonouchi tuned out the teacher's mindless drone until she voiced Jou's name.

"Jonouchi, you will be acting as Juliet, and you will be paired with…oh goodness, I'm afraid I can't read my own handwriting…"

_I wonder who I was paired with?_ Jou wondered. _I think everyone else was called…_

"Oh, I remember who I paired you with, Jonouchi," Mrs. Heidecki stated. "I paired you with Mr. Kaiba, who will be acting as Romeo!"

"What?!" Jonouchi exclaimed, as both he and Kaiba leapt to their feet. "There's no way I'm workin' with him! And what do you mean, he's Romeo? That means…I'm Juliet?! I'm not gonna be a girl!! No way!"

"Please calm down, Jonouchi. Mr. Kaiba is a very responsible student. Perhaps by working with him you can salvage a passing grade this quarter."

Jonouchi slowly sat back down, his cheeks glowing. He turned only to see Kaiba smirking at him. Jou clenched his teeth, using every ounce of willpower to abstain from beating him to a bloody pulp…not that he could…

"Okay, class, why don't you sit next to your partners? Start discussing some of the important scenes your characters take part in. I would like you to outline five possibilities on a separate piece of paper, and hand them in for approval at the end of class."

Jonouchi growled as he got up and flopped into a seat beside his partner.

"Will you stop smirking at me, you rich snob?!" he snapped.

"I can't help but chuckle at your barking, Puppy," Kaiba responded. _It makes you look so cute…_

_Damn!_ Kaiba thought. _Did I just think that the mutt was 'cute'?! What has gotten into me?_

Jonouchi glared at the taller teen with an intense hate burning in his eyes. "Jerk," he muttered. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"I don't believe it is the mutt who gives his master orders. Frankly, it should be vice versa. Therefore, _you_ will obey _me_. Got it, Mutt?"

"Ra damn it!" Jou shouted. "You are _not_ my master, Kaiba!"

Twenty pairs of eyes swung over to Jonouchi's side of the room, their gazes zoning in on Jou. Jonouchi felt his cheeks flush once more as he returned to a seated position, not realizing he had stood in the first place.

"Jonouchi, this is your first warning. If you do not behave yourself, both you AND Mr. Kaiba will be sentenced to an automatic failure! Do you understand?"

"What?! You have no right to fail me just because the stupid mutt can't behave himself!" Kaiba thundered, standing swiftly. "I demand a reassessment from the principal on your teaching background! I swear, if you fail me, I will get you fired, and _guarantee_ that it will be impossible for you to find another job!"

"_Mister_ Kaiba, lower your voice and watch your language!" Mrs. Heidecki shrieked. "I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you for a week. I will not tolerate your harassment and threats."

"Whatever," Kaiba grumbled. "I'll see to it that you're fired, bitch."

"You dare to continue to talk back to me, Mr. Kaiba?" the teacher questioned. "If you slip up like that again, I will have you expelled."

Kaiba merely rolled his eyes and picked up his briefcase, striding briskly towards the door.

"I don't want to see you in this school until the Monday after next. Your recent behavior has been completely unacceptable. Your project is due upon your return. Do you understand?"

Kaiba only grunted before reaching for the doorknob.

"I asked you if you understood, Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Heidecki pressed. "Answer me!"

"Hai," Kaiba replied quietly. Then, with the swish of his trench coat, he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wow, I can't believe Seto was suspended like that, _Jonouchi thought. _Wait a sec; did I just call that rich snob, 'Seto'?!_ Jonouchi shook his head._ No way. There's no freakin' way…His name is KAIBA. K-A-I-B-A!_

"Jonouchi, you can join Mr. Kaiba for today," Mrs. Heidecki proclaimed. "I'm disappointed with your behavior, also. I suggest that you use this time constructively and begin working on your project."

"What?!" Jou exclaimed. "B-but I didn't do anything! I only misbehaved because that freakin' jerk instigated!"

"Jonouchi, language!" the teacher screeched. "Get out of my classroom, NOW!"

Startled by the teacher's shouting, Jonouchi immediately flew out of the classroom, seizing his books as he went. When he reached the hallway, he caught glimpse of a tall, dark figure, sauntering down the hall.

"Hey, Kaiba!" he called out. When the dark outline did not halt, he made another attempt to stop its movement. "KAIBA!" he hollered, breaking to a run.

Kaiba spun on his heel to face Jonouchi. "What brings you here, Mutt?" he inquired.

"The teacher kicked me out for today," Jou panted. "She suggested we get a start on our project. We'll probably need the extra time, seeing the way we get along…"

The corners of Seto's lips curved slightly upwards, so slight that Jonouchi would not have caught it if he had not been staring at Seto's lips. _Those beautiful, luscious lips._

Seto's voice broke Jonouchi's thoughts. "What are you staring at, Mutt?"

Jonouchi shook his head. "Whaaa? Uh…nothin'. Nothin' at all."

Seto rolled his eyes and beckoned Jonouchi. "Come on, we can go back to the mansion to work on our project. I'm sure I have a couple of copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ in the library."

_Mansion?_ Jonouchi thought, his eyes widening. _Seto's mansion? I can't believe I'm going there…_

"Don't get your panties in a bunch…wait, dogs don't wear panties," Kaiba sneered. "Still…I'd rather not have dog urination on my floors, got it?"

"Lay off, Kaiba!" Jonouchi growled.

When they finally reached the limousine, the duo hopped into the back seat. "Driver, home," Kaiba ordered before shutting the divider.

The two teens rode in complete silence. Which was perfect for Seto; he preferred silence to distracting noise, anyway. Silence gave him time to reflect, and sort out his thoughts.

Jou, on the other hand, was one for background jumble. He always cranked on the radio whenever his father wasn't home. Noise was a great distraction from his everyday life in general; it dulled his senses and allowed him to relax.

"Hey, Kaiba, you got any good radio stations in this thing?" Jou asked.

"You will not turn the radio on, Mutt," he responded.

"Don't you ever listen to music?"

"No, it's a waste of time."

"Aww, c'mon, Kaiba. You're not doin' anything right now; why don't you just sit back and enjoy the sound of music?"

"I said, 'no', Mutt."

Jonouchi finally seemed to accept this response, before he started up again. "So…how about we just…talk?"

Seto turned his crystal eyes towards Jonouchi, his gaze disbelieving. "Talk?" he repeated.

"Yeah…it's a form of verbal communication…it's what humans do…"

Seto frowned, realizing the mutt's intended meaning behind this. _Is he implying that I act machine-like?_ He simply shrugged off the statement to counter. "Well…I didn't realize that puppies could talk." He watched as Jou turned away, attempting to hide his tinged cheeks.

"I ain't a dog, Kaiba," he mumbled. Then Jonouchi fell silent once again.

"You wanted to talk; so what do you want to talk about?" Seto asked.

"Huh? Oh…well…" Jou started.

"You are the one who suggested it," Seto pointed out.

"Ok…" Jou hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Well, what's it like working at KaibaCorp?"

"Interesting…but stressful," Seto replied honestly. "Many of my employees are idiotic and incompetent buffoons. I have to keep constant watch on them." Seto paused before carrying on. "It's interesting, however, to work with machines and the new virtual technology. There's always room for improvement, and everything has to be perfect for the new technology to function properly."

"Wow, it sounds pretty complicated," Jou remarked.

"It is. But that's what is so amazing about it. It's the perfect challenge." Seto's eyes were bright with enthusiasm and animation, a feature Jou had never seen before in the other teen. Most of the time, Seto's eyes appeared dull and lifeless, cruel and dark.

_But now…he looks almost…happy,_ Jou realized.He yet again caught himself staring at Seto's lips. _I've never seen him smile before…_

"We're here, Mutt," Seto announced, stepping out of the car. Jonouchi followed the taller teen.

Once they entered the mansion, Seto finally spoke again. "Take your shoes off, Mutt. I don't want dog tracks all over the floor; they were just cleaned."

Jonouchi growled at Seto's 'dog tracks' comment, but nevertheless obliged.

Seto led Jonouchi to the study, leaving his briefcase in the secluded room. "Wait here, Puppy," he ordered, "while I get the books we need."

Jonouchi, unable to sit still for even short periods of time, began wandering around the room, in search for anything interesting.

Minutes later, Seto finally arrived, clutching two copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ at his side. "Here," he said, tossing Jou a book, "let's get started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kaya's_ notes:

_Uh, From now on, my notes will be in italics, and Lightning Sage's will be in bold. Ok. Uhmm, I sorta ran outta juice, and we needed to post the chapter soon, or it'll never get done. Be kind to me, for it's my first Yaoi, and I think it's Lightning Sage's first one too, am I right?_

**Right.**

_STOP FOLLOWING ME!_

**I'm not.**

_Then why are you standing there?_

**Uh… because. holds out a piece of paper You need to sign this. **

_Oh… it that form that says Seto is now my muse! signs it_

**I knew I worried about you for some reason.**

_Oh shush!_

**Lightning Sage's** notes:

**Yes, it is true; this is my first yaoi. I hope you enjoy the chapter we set up for you, as does Kaya. We'd love to hear about what you think of this story so far; we like to hear constructive criticism, comments, and suggestions you might have. A piece of your mind in a review would make the perfect addition to our collection…**


	2. Chapter II

**Lightning Sage: Hello, my wonderful friends! Kaya and I have an announcement to make. PeachyKay will be joining our team to help write this story! Please welcome our newest addition to the team!**

Audience: cheers

Disclaimer: Lightning Sage, PeachyKay, and Kaya Kaiba do not own YGO or any of the lines from _Romeo and Juliet_.

**LS: And remember, **_--…words…--_ **Are clips from Kaya's poem, "One Minute." If you want to read the whole thing, go onto her profile and leave a review; it's an awesome poem with a great concept. I truly recommend it!**

**Also, in the lines from _Romeo and Juliet_, each set of quotes signifies a new speaker. We can't state who is speaking every time; it would just get annoying…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy?_**

-

Chapter II

-

_--One minute,_

_And my world changed forever…--_

Seto was seated at his computer in the study, scanning through the major scenes of _Romeo and Juliet_ on a novel database. Any onlooker would believe that Seto was completely absorbed in what he was reading. On the contrary, he found it increasingly difficult to focus on his assignment.

His puppy was currently lying on the floor, hunched slightly over a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. Jou's fingers had entangled themselves in a strand of his thick, silky blond hair.

_His_ puppy? _HIS?!_

_I've gotta get a grip of myself!_ Seto thought, panicking. _I must be ill…_

A melodic voice lifted Seto out of his thoughts. "Hey, Kaiba! The scene where Romeo and Juliet meet might be a good one to try out," Jonouchi remarked.

"Okay," Seto agreed, seizing his copy of the novel and flipped to the corresponding page. He began to read from the book:

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand,

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Jonouchi then continued where Seto had left off:

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Seto took Jou's hand in his own, squeezing it gently:

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

Jonouchi responded immediately with his sweet voice:

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Seto stared into Jonouchi's eyes of golden honey. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." He pressed his warm, supple lips on Jonouchi's smooth hand. Jou felt an electric shock course through his body upon the contact, savoring the feel of Seto's lips against his skin. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

Jonouchi stared at Seto with widened eyes, hating himself for actually _liking _the way Seto held his hand. Jou hated himself for enjoying how Seto pushed his lips against his hand, and how he wished that they were pressed elsewhere…

Seto awaited patiently for Jonouchi to continue with is next line:

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Jonouchi glanced at Seto's icy blue eyes, which he discovered had dilated. He felt his breath hitch as he was blown away by the emotion that radiated from Seto's next words:

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again."

Even though the kiss was in the script, nothing could have prepared Jonouchi for the shock he felt went Seto brought Jou's hand up for another kiss. The feeling electrified him, thrilled him…and the moment Seto withdrew, Jou felt himself craving for more.

"You kiss by th' book."

It was true. Seto Kaiba was a masterful hand-kisser. _If he's this good at kissing hands, I can't imagine how good he would be kissing on the lips. He's like a kissing god…_

"Setooooo??" Mokuba drawled, running into the study. "I'm hungry!"

Seto abruptly released Jou's hand, backing away as if the blond boy were diseased.

"Hungry? How can you be hungry?" Seto asked, looking down to his younger sibling, curious as to HOW he could be hungry AGAIN.

"I don't know... I…I just am! Come on! Help me find something to eat!"

"But... I'm busy..."

"What could you possibly want with him? What does he have that you don't?"

"Half of my grade!"

"Grades aren't important...sheesh... I got my report card today... and…y'know? You take this grade thing way too seriously..."

"You got your report card? Why don't you give it to me now? I mean, if I take my grades too seriously, I want to see what yours look like..."

"Did I say I got my report card? No…I didn't; I was lying!" Mokuba turned and left, attempting to hide his grades from his brother. Like always.

"Mokuba! Get back here now!" Seto followed, leaving the blonde looking confused. Jou followed as well, just wanting to see the look on the teenaged CEO's face.

Mokuba stood in the door way to a room, his brother's hand clutching his collar, the elder of the two Kaibas reading over a piece of paper.

"How can you fail reading?!" he shouted. "Mokuba! These grades are disappointing. Not only that, but they are disgraceful! You _will_ bring up your grades, by the end of the semester, or I will take away your games. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Seto...."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lightning Sage: Well, that's it for chapter 2! We're sorry it turned out sooo short and it took soooo long to post, but we had some cough technical difficulties. ;;**


	3. Chapter III

**LS: Right. It's been awhile, and you guys are probably ready to kill us. So please don't. dodges rotten tomatoes We're all sorry for the long wait.**

**We'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapters I & II, we're really grateful for the support you've shown to us.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter I Author's notes**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy?_**

-

Chapter III

-

_-One moment to apologize_

_One moment to kiss you-_

Jou groaned as he tenderly rubbed his cheek, feeling a dull ache upon contact. Abruptly the crusted blood snapped open again, causing the bright red liquid to pour from the wound.

"Mokuba, you're grounded!"

"B-but Setoooo!! You only said you'd take my games away if I didn't bring my grades up next semester!"

Jou smiled faintly as he listened to the two brothers quarrel. It was just so amusing to listen to two siblings arguing about something so trivial.

"Go to your room, and think of everything you will do this coming semester to bring up your grades. I expect you to write down at least fifty appropriate actions that you will take."

"What?! Please, Seto…I promise I'll do better!"

"I don't want to hear another word about it! Now go!"

Mokuba finally obliged, stomping up the staircase and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

The only reason Jonouchi didn't burst out laughing right there was because it hurt his cheek too much to smile freely.

"What are you snickering about, Mutt?" came the deep, husky voice behind him. Jonouchi rotated slightly, his eyes wide with fear.

"I, uh…well, there was this really funny part in _Romeo and Juliet_, I just couldn't help but laugh…"

"There is nothing funny about _Romeo and Juliet_," Seto growled. "Even a dimwit like you should know that when bunch of people die, it isn't funny."

"No, of course not," Jou replied. He started giggling again, still attempting to stifle his grin. "It's the double entendre that Shakespeare used that's utterly hilarious."

"Since when did you learn to use phrases like, 'double entendre' and, 'utterly hilarious'?"

"Uh…English class?"

"Wow, Mutt," he nodded. "I'm impressed. I guess old dogs _can_ learn new tricks."

"For the last time, Kaiba, I ain't a mutt!!" Jonouchi shrieked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"All right," Jou agreed. "But first, can I use your washroom?"

"Why?" he demanded.

"I…need to use the bathroom."

"Didn't you just go before we left school?"

"Um…no."

"Look at me when you're talk to me, Mutt," Seto ordered.

"I am!" Jou yelled, exasperated.

"My face is over _here_," he stated evenly, gesturing towards his face.

Jou glared at him, completely turning his face towards Seto. "Where the hell is your bathroom?"

Seto's eyes widened. "Jou, you're bleeding!"

"I know; that's why I wanted to use your washroom, dummy!"

Seto's cobalt eyes narrowed again. "You should get that cleaned. I don't want your foul blood on my carpet."

"If you tell me where your Ra-damned bathroom is, then I _will _clean it, your Majesty," he snarled. He could feel his face flare with heat and the blood sliding down his face. "Please, just tell me where the bathroom is so you don't have to see my 'foul blood' on your million dollar carpet."

Seto glared icily at the blonde before pointing to the small couch. "Sit."

Jou blinked at him, dumbfounded. Did Kaiba just tell him to sit? He glowered at the tall brunette.

"Why should I? I'm not your dog!" he growled.

"Sit!" And for some reason, he did. He could feel the blood on his cheek slowly beginning to dry and crust. Seto left the room for a minute, only to come back with a First Aid kit in his hands. He sat next to the blonde, and opened the kit that was now in his lap.

"Come here," he ordered. Jou complied, scooting closer and turning to face him. The CEO, having a soaked cotton ball ready, took hold of Jou's chin and began to clean the wound, swiping up the dried blood in doing so. The alcohol burned against the open wound, causing Jou to flinch away. But Kaiba held a firm grip on the other's chin, taking care to get the entire wound clean.

Once finished, threw the soiled cotton ball across the room, into a little trash bin by the door, though not taking his eyes away from the blonde's. Sapphire stared into amber and Seto's long slender fingers caressed Jou's cheek. Jou's eyelids became heavy at the slight pleasure of fingertips grazing his face. He shivered at the ghostly touch and leaned into it, whimpering softly.

The moment was broken all too soon when Jou's watch made a beeping noise, which caused both boys to jump apart. The blonde looked down at his watch and his amber eyes widened with fear.

"Oh no…" he breathed, getting up abruptly. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, curious at why the other had jumped up so quickly.

"I uh…have to go…I'll see you tomorrow," he stuttered, picking up his bag and scampering out of the study and out of the Kaiba mansion as fast as he could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jonouchi scrambled home, praying that his father would be asleep or out of the house.

No such luck.

When Jou opened the door, he found his father looming ahead, glowering at him fiercely.

"Why are you late, boy?" his father growled.

Jou gulped.


	4. Chapter IV

I regret to announce that this fic is no longer co-authored. From this point on, **Lightning Sage** is the sole writer.

On a better note, I am extremely pleased that after three chapters, this story has gotten so much support from reviewers. **Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed!**

I'm personally very sorry for the insanely long wait (almost 4 years!). To make a long story short, I was without a computer for a very long time, and I lost inspiration for my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories.

Another administrative change: this will no longer be a yaoi, but instead a shounen-ai. I'm sorry, but I don't think I have it in me to write that sort of stuff for this pairing.

But the good news: I _will_ finish this story. I just need you guys to hang in there: )

* * *

_**Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy?**_

-

Chapter IV

-

"I asked you a question!" Jonouchi's father roared. "Answer me!"

Jonouchi cringed at his father's booming voice. "I-I was at a friend's house…working on a project for school."

"And _how_ are you supposed to address me, boy?" Kentaro snapped.

"Sir," Jou added hastily. _How about, 'asshole'?_

"And what the _hell_ were you at your stupid _friend's_ house for? You should be home all day serving your master!"

"I-I was working on a project!" he stammered. "And plus…I have school all day. I can't always be home…"

"Do you think I give two shits, you damn dog?" Kentaro advanced towards his son. He was swaying slightly on his feet, but was obviously sober enough to have a fair amount of mobility.

Jonouchi tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry. He was drenched in cold sweat. He shivered slightly, praying his father had not caught the tremor in his frame.

"D'ya always quake in your shoes, boy?"

Jonouchi clenched his teeth, but uttered nothing.

"Aww…is the pathetic dog going to growl at me?" Kentaro scoffed. "Ooooh, I'm soooo scared!!"

Though Jonouchi realized that his father's behavior was largely influenced by his intoxication, he also knew that the alcohol was not the sole cause of Kentaro's actions. The words that left Kentaro Jonouchi's mouth were thoughts that Kentaro Jonouchi had experienced at some point. The alcohol merely facilitated Kentaro's openness with these feelings.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt when Kentaro said these things.

Jonouchi, over time, had learned not to take Kentaro's statements to heart. After hearing the same derogatory phrases time and time again, he became desensitized. After a while, he just stopped listening to his father.

In a moment's time Kentaro was up in Jonouchi's face, his hands clenching the collar of Jonouchi's shirt and throwing him against the wall. For a split second, Jonouchi blacked out as his head slammed into the wall with such incredible force generated from a drunken middle-aged man.

The next thing he knew, his father had drawn his fist back and slugged him in the face. The impact of the force reverberated through his skull, causing him to slip between the brink of consciousness and unconsciousness. He clenched his teeth to prevent a cry of agony from escaping his lips, which would only encourage his father to continue his onslaught.

Jonouchi kept trying…trying to hold on, trying to stay awake…but no avail. Finally, he surrendered to a more peaceful place in the confines of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonouchi awoke in unbearable pain.

It certainly wasn't the first time.

When he finally managed to pull his attention away from his physical agony long enough, the first thing he realized was that he was not in his father's apartment.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Jonouchi's head whipped to the side, and the acute pain the motion caused was enough to make him regret it. His eyes became locked with the same set of sapphire orbs that he'd seen not much earlier.

The blonde frowned, his expression conveying his bewilderment. "Why didn't I tell anyone what, Kaiba?"

"Don't play dumb!" Kaiba snapped. "Your father is abusing you, and it's obvious that this wasn't the first time. It's no wonder you were bleeding all over the place."

"I fell, Kaiba," he insisted. "I'm a klutz, as you so avidly remind me in Physical Education class every other day."

The CEO snorted. "'Avidly'? 'Physical Education class'? Why is it that you've spontaneously acquired a vocabulary fitting of a high school student, when you've always acted like a grade-schooler?" When Jonouchi didn't answer, Kaiba pressed on. "Why are you constantly lying about the injuries you have? Don't try to deny it, Jonouchi. You might fool Yugi and the Geek Squad, but you're not fooling me. Don't pretend your problem doesn't exist. Why else would you run out of my house like Satan himself was after you when your alarm went off?"

"What do you want me to say, Kaiba?" Jonouchi shrieked. Kaiba had always known how to push his buttons, how to make him react to something he said. "Yes, I have a problem. Yes, my father gets drunk on a regular basis and beats the shit out of me. I almost never get the opportunity to fight back because he always overpowers me before I can do anything. It's not like there's anyone who can help me with this. I'm not dumb. Proof for child abuse cases is almost impossible to obtain. Even if I do take this to court, they'll rip me apart."

Kaiba looked at him seriously. "I can help you," he spoke quietly.

"Didn't you hear me? _No one_ can help me."

"I have money," Kaiba continued. "You'd be surprised how much influence it has in the legal system."

"I wouldn't know," Jonouchi snarled. "I don't have any money. And I don't need your pity cash, Kaiba."

"Believe me, Mutt, I'm well aware of what pity is—and I'm not offering you pity." The brunet smirked. "You should know by now that I don't pity anyone. I'm giving you a chance at a new life."

For the first time since Kaiba had known Jonouchi, the blonde became completely silent—almost contemplative. He could see the thoughts whirling through the other teen's head as he lay on the hospital bed.

"If you can find it within you to trust me, Jonouchi, I _can_ help you," Kaiba told him. "But I can't help you if you don't want my help."

Jonouchi's gaze fell to the floor. "You know, Kaiba, I never really liked you. You've always been a jerk to Yugi and the rest of us." He sighed. "But you seem sincere. I think I can bear to give you another chance." His eyes rose to meet Kaiba's. "Don't make me regret it."

Kaiba smiled with a rare kindness, the sparkle in his eyes genuine—Jonouchi had not been the only one with an opportunity to start anew. "I won't."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked that chapter. You see, I have this theory that Jonouchi's father calls him a 'dog' or something along those lines, and that's probably why he gets so, well…pissed when Kaiba calls him a 'dog' or 'mutt.' 

And yes…this has been a bit rushed…but if I don't get this done soon, I never will. I think I'm going to end it in a couple of chapters.

Reviews make me happy! ; ) I'll try really hard to update soon! (I promise not to leave you hanging for almost 4 years!)

**And just for you SetoxJoey fans out there, I have a two-part fic called _The Math_ ****that you might like.**


	5. Chapter V

_**Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy?**_

Chapter V

* * *

Jonouchi spent the next week recovering in the hospital. His days were long, boring, and filled with hours of watching ridiculous reality TV shows and kids' cartoons. Ironically, Kaiba's daily visits were the only break in his otherwise monotonous day.

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba asked.

"Fine."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No."

"What did you do all day?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to answer me with anything besides a one-worder?"

Jonouchi snickered. "'One-worder' isn't a word, Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked. "That's better."

Silence filled the room, with the exception of the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked tiredly.

"You said you'd be willing to give me another chance," Kaiba stated. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Do you think we could start over? Just forget the past?"

"You're a hypocrite, Kaiba," Jonouchi snapped. "All you think about is the past. All you can focus on is destroying your own memories and experiences. But Yugi is right; the past is what makes us who we are. Pretending it never happened won't fix things. When I said I'd give you another chance, I meant we could turn over a new leaf. That's a lot different from burying the past and continuing on the same path deeply rooted in problems we won't acknowledge, and thus will never resolve. Instead, we should use our past as a tool by making the conscious effort to avoid our past mistakes."

A smile graced the C.E.O.'s face. "I'm still amazed that I thought you were a dumb mutt all this time."

Jonouchi grinned back. "Well, I guess appearances can be deceiving. I never thought you'd be willing to help out someone like me with my situation."

Kaiba's gaze faltered. "I couldn't _not_ help. Even if you hated my guts, I couldn't turn a blind eye to what was happening to you. Not when I had a similar experience myself…and knowing that a little help would have made a huge difference."

Jou sat for a moment as he mulled over what Kaiba had told him. He stared at the brunet in disbelief. Kaiba had gone through a similar situation…?

Upon seeing Jonouchi's inquisitive expression, Kaiba answered the question the blonde had not asked. "That's right, Jonouchi…Gozaburo Kaiba abused me. Though his abuse was not the result of alcoholism. Gozaburo Kaiba was just plain crazy."

Jonouchi laughed, in spite of the seriousness of the situation. It certainly explained a lot. Kaiba seemed to understand, though, as he gave a wry smile.

"They were going to have your trial six months from now, but I pulled some strings…and they moved it up to next week," Kaiba remarked. "I had the doctors make records of your injuries and take photos, so that will help your case. You'll meet your lawyer two days from now so you can discuss how the case will be presented and what you're going to say. Your father isn't going to get away with this, Jonouchi." Blue eyes flashed with promise.

Jonouchi smiled at Kaiba. "Thanks, Kaiba. I really appreciate this."

* * *

I'm really sorry about how badly this fic is turning out. I've really lost inspiration for this, and I'm just trying to get it done the best I can at this point. I feel like this is a plot I've already seen a gazillion times, and I simply don't have any ideas on how to make it more interesting. But I thank you for your continued support. It means a lot.

I always thought that Jonouchi was smarter than he let on. Though it's out-of-character for him to speak so intelligently, I think, over the course of the manga, he starts to understand people a little better, especially after Yugi enters his life.

One chapter left.

* * *

**And just for you SetoxJoey fans out there, I have a two-part fic called **_**The Math **_**that you might like**** at this URL (without the spaces):**

**www. f****anfiction. net/ ****s/2026937/1/TheMath**

**Reviews **are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter VI

Hey everyone! I got a facebook and myspace, so if you want to discuss fandoms, fanfics, etc. you can add me. I'm still "Lightning Sage" on those sites.

Go to my profile and see "Contact Me" for links!

My Anime Boston pics are up on these sites! They're mostly Kingdom Hearts cosplayers, but I have a couple of Seto Kaiba and Bakura!

* * *

_**Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy?**_

Chapter VI

* * *

The next week passed by rapidly. Seto had offered to let Jonouchi stay at his mansion after he got out of the hospital, for as long as he needed to get back on his feet. Jonouchi's first instinct was to slap the helping hand away—he wasn't accustomed to accepting help from others, because others always wanted something in return—except for Yugi. Yugi, being the good-natured and caring individual that he was, would gladly help others without any expectations for compensation.

_Crap! I never called Yugi!_ Jonouchi realized with a jolt. _He's probably worried sick that I haven't been in school for the past two weeks!_

"Kaiba, can I borrow your phone?" he asked frantically.

Seto glanced at him quizzically. "What's the matter?"

"I never called Yugi! He's probably freaking out now because I pulled a disappearing act and never told anyone!"

"Relax, Jonouchi. I told Yugi you were in accident, but you'd be fine…and that you'd be living with me while you recovered."

Jou let out the breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You didn't tell him about my dad?"

"No. That's your prerogative, not mine."

Before he knew what he was doing, Jonouchi had approached Seto and wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist. He buried his face into the crook of the other teen's neck. "Thank you, Seto," he murmured.

Slowly, tentatively, Seto returned the hug, enveloping the blonde in his arms. "Anytime, Jonouchi."

It was strange for Jonouchi…seeing such a different side of Seto Kaiba. Seeing the caring side, the one that was willing to help out the boy he supposedly hated.

It was equally strange for Seto…seeing Jonouchi in a vulnerable state, so vulnerable that he was willing to accept help from a person he'd never gotten along with in the past.

Yet the two adolescents stood there, embracing each other. They were relaxed. Comfortable, even. They felt safe.

And for that reason, it didn't seem out of place when Seto released Jonouchi and lifted the shorter teen's head, just barely before he pressed their lips together. Jonouchi returned the kiss without a moment of hesitation, and they explored each others' mouths for the first, but certainly not the last time.

* * *

Jonouchi's trial against his father couldn't have gone smoother. The evidence of his abuse at the hands of his father was overwhelming. He was sentenced to ten years of prison, and two years of community service following his prison time.

When Jonouchi left the court, hand in hand with Seto Kaiba, the stars that had once been crossed were now arranged completely differently—perhaps not in perfect alignment, but at least they were no longer doomed to intersect catastrophically.

* * *

**SETOxJOEY fans! Read this! (take out the spaces of the URL, though XD)**

**www. ****fanfiction.****net/****s/2026937/1/TheMath**

Ugh…I didn't like the ending to _Wherefore Art Thou, Puppy_? I had had so much more in mind for this story when it was started, but like I said, I lost inspiration. But I needed to finish it, along with the other YGO stories I currently have on hiatus.

I didn't really even get to the romance much, but I think it was pretty heavily implied. I left it super-open-ended so ya'll can fill in with whatever you want their future to be. I apologize if you were expecting more SetoxJou action.

Again, I thank you all for sticking with this story. I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this story, and I'm even more grateful to those of you who spent a little more time to review.

I hope that despite the decline in the writing of this story, you all found it enjoyable and got something out of it. I'd love to hear your thoughts about the end, the good and the bad.


End file.
